Kakeru Shishi
is , leader of the Gaorangers. He was a 24 year old veterinarian (25 in Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger and 34 in Gokaiger) before becoming chosen by GaoLion to become GaoRed. He was the last chosen of the Gaorangers, but has an affinity for animals. His other Power Animals are GaoGorilla and GaoFalcon. Biography Gaoranger Friendly, warm, and good-natured, Kakeru was chosen by GaoLion to be the leader and he was the fifth member to join. He wants to protect all life on earth and he loves animals, especially his Golden Retriever "Choco." When he closes his eyes, Kakeru has the empathic ability to understand animals and communicate with them. He thought he could do the same with Orgs, but discovered he couldn't since they were without souls. Two of his common sayings are "I am a veterinarian" and "I'm full of motivation!" He is in charge of forming the upper body in the Gaorangers' mecha formations. After the final battle, he returned to his former job at the Cherry Blossoms Animal Hospital. In GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai, AkaRed transforms into GaoRed by doing his soul summoning to battle Chronus, Gajah, TsueTsue, and Meemy. Gaoranger vs. Gorenger to be added Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger Kakeru, along with the core Gaorangers, got their powers stolen by Space Ninja Group Jakanja and were held as hostages. His team was saved by the Hurricanegers, and got their powers back when Tsukumaro arrives. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Kakeru fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The GaoRed powers are later used by Captain Marvelous via the Ranger Keys. Lion, Run The Gokaigers arrived on Animarium where they engaged Zangyack forces in battle, the conflict attracted the attention of GaoLion who proceeded to knock everyone off the island. When the Gokaigers were about to get back up to Animarium they were warned by Kakeru not to go and Captain Marvelous refused to take heed. Ahim de Famille, was wounded and Kakeru tended to her wounds in his office. The veterinarian revealed himself as GaoRed with Don pleading for his help with the vet explaining that only Gao Lion can unleash the Gaoranger Keys' power. At this time, they were contacted that their crewmates were fighting Action Commander Bowser and the Gormin. Kakeru watched the Gokaigers' fight and was astonished by the Gokaigers' saving people in their own way before they used the Gaoranger Keys to defeat the Sugormin with the Hyakujuuken before finishing Bowser with the Gokai Blast. When Bowser and the Sugormin were enlarged, GokaiOh's wheel on it's back was disabled, preventing any of the keys to work. However, GaoLion's acceptance enabled them to summon him from Animarium with the Gaoranger Keys as he and GokiaOh combined into Gao GokaiOh to take out the Sugormin before destroying Bowser. As Kakeru walked off, the pirates thanked their new ally as they sail off. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, the Gokaigers returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes, resulting in Kakeru and his teammates getting their powers back. Super Hero Taisen and Carrangers, are sent to the dimensional rift by Kamen Rider Decade.]] , Megarangers, Timerangers, and GoGo-V, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Kakeru, alongside his team (bar GaoSilver), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle he is seen fighting Deratsueigar. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger and Akarenger.]] GaoRed appears as part of a conference of the first 38 Reds whom address the Ninningers and Zyuohgers. Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Kakeru's appearances in the "Versus Series", Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai and Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger, are featured in the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, hosted by the heroes of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Alata (Gosei Red) also dresses as Kakeru in the Gaoranger cosplay. Video game appearances Gaoranger video game GaoRed appears with his team in the ''Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger'' video game. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Kakeru Shishi/GaoRed: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base GaoRed is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are avaliable in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars GaoRed appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Gaoranger as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars GaoRed Power Animals *GaoLion *GaoGorilla *GaoKong (Temporarily) *GaoFalcon Arsenal *G-Phone *Lion Fang: Can perform Blazing Fire. **Gao Mane Buster ***Normal Mode ***Final Mode *Falcon Summoner (Gaoranger) **Summoner Mode **Gun Mode **Arrow Mode *Beast King Sword **Gao Jewels Ranger Key The is Kakeru Shishi's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The GaoRed Ranger Key was mainly used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), who used it to fight as GaoRed. It was also used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue) and Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver) on one occasion each. *Joe became GaoRed as part of an all-Red Gokai Change while fighting against Action Commander Bongan. *When the first three Gokaigers became the Gaorangers while fighting Cosmic Kenpō Master Pachacamac XIII. *When the Gokaigers became the Gaorangers while fighting against the Sneak Brothers' Gormin Sailors. *When the Gokaigers became the Gaorangers while fighting against Action Commander Bowser. *When the Gokaigers became the Gaorangers while fighting against Action Commander Zakyura. *Gai uses this key alongside all other Red keys after being merged with Captain Marvelous by Insarn. *As part of an all-lion Gokai Change which challenged Ninjaman to think of what was the connection of that change. * Marvelous used this key as part of a fight against the Zyuohgers. The Gaoranger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. Splitting up, the puppet GaoRed was defeated as part of a group of surviving Red warrior keys by Gokai Red and Super Gosei Red. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Kakeru received his key and became GaoRed once more. Red Spirit As the twenty-fifth Red, GaoRed's Red Warrior Spirit was embodied by AkaRed. In his role call, he briefly changed to GaoRed, HurricaneRed, AbaRed, DekaRed, MagiRed, then back to himself as a demonstration of his power. Imitations A copy of GaoRed was created by Copy Org as part of the Copy Sentai Copyranger. Org copies of the Gaorangers, Copy Org created these clones with horns, they were killed by the special attacks of the Gaorangers. A shadow-clone GaoRed was created by Dorodoro's ninja powers as part of the Shade Rangers. The Gaorangers could not destroy these shadows without killing themselves in the process. After GaoRed used his Falcon Summoner to kill Dorodoro, the Shaderangers then disappeared. Sixth Spear, Satarakura disguised himself as Kakeru as well as using his G-Phone to become GaoRed along with four other Seven Dark Spears to make the Hurricanegers and Gouraigers believe the Gaorangers were evil. Behind the scenes Portrayal Kakeru Shishi is portrayed by . As GaoRed, his suit actor was . Notes *He is the last of the core Gaorangers to join the team. *Like his Wild Force counterpart Cole, he loves animals. *GaoRed represents the Gaorangers for the Gaoranger Zyudenchi that was released as part of the Legend Sentai Zyudenchi line of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Appearances * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger **''Quest 01: The Lion, Roars!!'' **''Quest 02: The Divine Spirit-King Rises!!'' **''Quest 03: The Eagle Vanishes!!'' **''Quest 04: The Two Who Never Give Up!!'' **''Quest 05: The Mountain Moves!!'' **''Quest 06: Bison in Love!!'' **''Quest 07: The Dream Talks!!'' **''Quest 08: The Dog, Runs!!'' **''Quest 09: The Twins Smile'' **''Quest 10: The Moon Beckons!!'' **''Quest 11: Father, Proceeds'' **''Quest 12: Which is the Real One!?'' **''Quest 13: The Baby's First Cry Freezes'' **''Quest 14: The Soul Bird Cries'' ** Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai **''Quest 15: The Ogre Howls!!'' **''Quest 16: The Magic Flute Roars!'' **''Quest 17: The Elephant Vanishes...'' **''Quest 18: The Demon Beast Armament!!'' **''Quest 19: The Bison Retires!?'' **''Quest 20: The Maiden is Captured!!'' **''Quest 21: Rouki, Perplexed'' **''Quest 22: The Giant Bull is Broken!!'' **''Quest 23: Rouki Dies!?'' **''Quest 24: The Silver Wolf Flashes!!'' **''Quest 25: The Third Ogre Princess Arrives'' **''Quest 26: Rouki, Again'' **''Quest 27: The Chick Pouts'' **''Quest 28: Secrets, Handed Down!!'' **''Quest 29: The Deer Heals'' **''Quest 30: The Full Moon Kills the Wolf!'' **''Quest 31: The Hundred-Beast Squadron, Annihilated!!'' **''Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger Gao Access CD: "Gao Panda Appears!!"'' **''Quest 32: Three Creatures Eat!!'' **''Quest 33: A Boy Prays'' **''Quest 34: The Mighty Org Weeps!'' **''Quest 35: The Beast King Swords, Plundered'' **''Quest 36: The Warriors Dance'' **''Quest 37: Yabaiba Burns'' **''Quest 38: The Divine Spirit-King's Peak Decisive Battle'' **''Quest 39: The God Takes Away'' **''Quest 40: Sky Island, Destroyed'' **''Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger: The Fire Mountain Roars'' **''Quest 41: Santa Came'' **''Quest 42: The Org Ninja Invasion!'' **''Quest 43: The Lion Burns Hot'' **''Quest 44: Gao’s Rock Falls'' **''Quest 45: Fighting Until the End'' **''Quest 46: The New Year Attacks'' **''Quest 47: The Steam Engine Roars!'' **''Quest 48: Those Guys Return to Life'' **''Quest 49: The Matrix Closes'' **''Quest 50: The Hundred Beasts Die'' **''Final Quest: The Hundred Beasts Roar!!'' * Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' **''Ep. 9: Lion, Run'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle **''Ep. 45: The Confused Ninja'' * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} References See Also External links *GaoRed at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *GaoRed at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Red Category:Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger Category:Sentai Leader Category:Ranger Legend Category:Gaorangers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai 5 Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Feline-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Intellectual Archetype